Sly Guy Alliance
Sly Guy Alliance is a fighting game developed and published by The Sly Guy featuring characters from various Sly Guy Studios properties. It will be released on Q4 2020 on the LMMCU streaming service. Premise After a mysterious entity, Vexx, and his massive chaotic army, set on a mission for multiverse domination, merges the Sly Guy universes, the many heroes of the Sly Guy worlds must form an alliance and explore their strangely collided and splintered new world to save their mind-controlled friends and stop Vexx from preventing their universes from further destruction. Gameplay Players will control a team of characters from various Sly Guy properties and franchises. When battling enemies and bosses, players will battle them in a open 3D world. Players can control and switch characters at will, each with their own special abilities and combo attacks based around their powers, attack ranges, and effects. The player can win a battle by defeating all enemies and deplete their health bar. Some battles have different objectives and differences from others. Characters can be equipped with different gear and weapons which affect their character status (Attack, Defense, Speed, etc.) Characters can also be powered up through Cosmic Orbs. Characters can be suited in alternate outfits which can be unlocked through Cosmotronian Stones. Characters are unlocked by playing through the story and restoring them from Vexx's mind control or finding them throughout the open world and battling them. Players will control the characters to explore different parts of the merged worlds, which contain puzzles to solve and alternate paths which lead to secret treasures and battles. Up to 4 players will be able to fight each other offline and set their battle conditions (such as items, stage, character, etc.) Players can also fight other players online and improve their fighting rank on the online leaderboard and win rewards. Playable Characters So far, the game's roster will feature playable characters from 10 franchises (11 if Sly Guy Alliance itself counts). To see a list of their abilities and attacks in the game, see these pages: Characters, Costumes and Abilities. Dark Shadow * Dark Shadow Into the Ravenverse * Bucky * Raven * Sarah * Scar Lickerwick * Lickerwick Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Ezan Sly Guy Alliance * User Survival Street * Lukas * Winona Nightfall * TBA The GameTime Movie * Officer Lawson * RealGameTime The Minecraft Arc * Lara (DLC) Transform Animals Island * Blue * Jenny * Tang Wild Cards * Ace Hub World * Sly Guy Multiverse ** Abagarth ** Claus Peaks ** Community Central ** Dank Meme City ** Ethor ** Greycliff City ** Planet Juanerth ** Phantom Underworld ** Southspell Downtown ** Survival Street ** Transform Animals Island Trivia * Sly Guy Alliance will be the first Sly Guy video game to be a crossover with multiple Sly Guy properties. * Sly Guy Alliance will have combability with LMMCU amiibo. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Dark Shadow Category:Into the Ravenverse Category:Lickerwick Category:Monster Labs: Smash Hit Category:Survival Street Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Transform Animals Island Category:Sly Guy Alliance Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:RealGameTime Category:Game Masters: A GameTime Movie Category:Wild Cards Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:The Sly Guy